


Concealment

by Martienne



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M, One Night Stands, Stream of Consciousness, York/Carolina referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: Delta's perspective on York shifts in secret. Stream of consciousness about how he comes to decide to reveal the change.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlayerProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerProphet/gifts).



Logic is not incompatible with love. Delta knew this. What did seem incompatible with his developing feelings for York was the way York had always seemed to feel about him. It wasn’t impossible to believe that York could soften toward him, but since the beginning Delta had always been, as York would put it, “such a little shit” toward him.

No, contrary to what a person might think, being an AI composed of logic can feel emotions. Delta was actually quite familiar with emotions—chiefly fear. Delta often felt fear. When he first came to be implanted in York’s head he couldn’t hide his emotions, although he could hide facts. So York was quite familiar with Delta’s paranoia, his pessimism, and yes, his fears. And at first, Delta didn’t bother to learn to conceal these things. There was no reason to, because York already knew about them.

After they escaped the Project and started living on the run, however, things were a bit different. Delta had come to feel quite a lot of affection for York by then. Delta knew plainly that the reverse was not true, however, and by now he knew how to hide his thoughts. So he concealed his growing attachment to the man.

Because of this, Delta did more and more to monitor York’s needs and did what he could to provide opportunities to fulfill them. This was especially true one evening after York had spent some time yearning for physical affection. He hadn’t spent much time socializing since the Project’s collapse, because who was he going to socialize with? It was funny how easy it was to manipulate York, in a manner of speaking—York had absolutely no awareness of the fact that it was Delta who had placed the thought in his head that perhaps he should go to a bar that night. As far as York was concerned, it was a risk he had weighed and decided to take for the first time since those events had occurred.

Delta very carefully retreated back from York’s conscious awareness, something that was as easy as declining to process any information while York was busy socializing, busy flirting, busy returning with the woman at the bar to her apartment.

Delta didn’t have the capacity to feel sexual urges. Yes, he knew they were a normal part of the human experience and that sexual fulfillment was often a part of romantic love. But this situation had nothing to do with that. He knew it didn’t, because York had been clearly longing for some sexual fulfillment unconnected to any romantic thoughts he had harbored in the past, such as the ones he’d had towards Carolina. But Delta did find this entire exercise fascinating. He stayed silent and still in the background—yet York seemed to notice him. Or maybe it was his very absence that drew York’s attention. He wasn’t sure. York had never taken care of his sexual urges at a time when Delta would be able to observe—he always pulled Delta before jerking off. He seemed…almost embarrassed. It was odd, considering the way York was about most things. But Delta convinced him to continue the sexual encounter with the woman, promising to remain silent.

It didn’t seem to make a difference, though.

At least, not in the aftermath. After York’s release he seemed to snap out of whatever thought process he’d used to convince himself to stay, clumsily thanking the woman and beating a hasty retreat. Delta wasn’t unfamiliar with York’s impulsiveness, nor his typical thought processes. This whole thing was quite curious, especially the fact that York’s thoughts seemed to be flashing between this event—leaving a woman’s apartment after having sex with her—and the flight from the Mother of Invention after it crashed.

So he did the natural thing, asked York if he harbored any guilt. York confessed that he did, but that he didsn’t regret being implanted with Delta. It was curious that that was what he extrapolated out of the question—yet Delta found it reassuring and, well, rather nice.

It wasn’t long before the next time York felt the need for sexual release once again. By this time Delta had been considering the emotional connection involved with love, and in being loved, and had tarted to wonder if York’s sudden leaving the woman’s apartment had to do with this apparent guilt. And so Delta offered to fulfill his usual role in a different way—assisting, but this time in bringing York physical pleasure.

York seemed incredulous, and somewhat hesitant, but eventually, he agreed. It was only logical, of course—no one knew York’s needs better than Delta. Delta was careful not to allow the emotions that had been growing toward York to show. Logic only dictated that since he’d never allowed them to show through before, York would balk at seeing their depth during this encounter. Delta knew what York enjoyed, having easy access to knowledge of what York liked, and his careful attention to stimulating York in all the right ways led to success.

It wasn’t until after their next encounter with bounty hunters, people who were seeking to capture York for their own gain, that Delta began to rethink his policy about not letting his feelings show. York was injured in the fight, and Delta had to medicate him. There was a long period of time where York slept, and Delta was left with nothing to do but think.

And the conclusion he came to was that there was no point in hiding it anymore. It still wasn’t connected to sexual desire, but it seemed the opportunity to offer York sexual release when he had helped him come to this conclusion. In a way it was the only conclusion that was left to him. He couldn’t let York go on thinking Delta merely tolerated him, the way he had not long after implantation had occurred. He wanted York to know that he did everything he did out of love and the joy of being able to serve the one he loved.

Now, with this decision made, it was only logical to allow the whole depth of his feeling to show. So Delta stopped hiding it, allowing its full breadth to be felt when York awakened from his slumber. York seemed shocked and somewhat put off by the revelation, but it wasn’t long before he came to accept it, at least in measure.

Delta wrapped his mental self around York’s and remained content. That was all he could ask for. And perhaps, the time would come when York would come to feel the same way.


End file.
